princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian
Vivian Horvitz, or "Vivi" '''or "Viv" '''for short, is the loud, obnoxious, and dubbed "meme queen" child of Billy and Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Background During pregnancy, Mandy learned her baby was dying and there was little chance of survival. This threw Mandy into a rage, threatening Grim that if he takes her child now, his afterlife with her and Billy would be a living hell. Grim agreed to help and by using the powers of his scythe, he kept the baby alive. Side effects of this caused the baby to be born with skeletal parts, including her left eye and right arm. Grim attributed this to saving of a dying baby, another side effect of scythe magic was the baby having no gender of any sort. But the baby was alive and healthy; and Mandy and Billy couldn't have cared less and they raised her well if not protectively. Because of this and many other things, Mandy and Billy moved constantly throughout Vivian's life. They hoped that this new town and Vivian's new high school was the final move they would make and everything would work out. Thankfully, it worked out fine. Personality Vivian is a loud, obnoxious, and rambunctious child who swears like a sailor and can barely hold her tongue around children and adults. She is extremely blunt, having no filter between their brain and mouth and can end up saying things that may come off as mean even if Viv didn't mean to. She likes to be positive as they can be just as their dad, making others look on the bright side even if they don't believe things will work out. She is very loyal and somewhat clingy to people they befriend or become friendly with. This is mainly because she isn't use to long term friendships. Also because of her lack of friendships before, Vivian has grow to find happiness in being the best at things and become frustrated when they can't get something right away. Extremely smart like their mom but can very much lack common sense at times. Vivian are what kids call a "meme". She loves to wear funny texted t-shirts and make countless vine references. They are always ready to fight even if they know they will 100% lose and usually will run away once they start the fight. She cannot handle compliments and blush extremely easily on when complimented. She very easily becomes attracted to/develops a crush on anyone who shows kindness to them. Appearance Vivian is a short and thin teenage girl with unevenly cut, long strawberry blonde hair and has a black beady eye (right side). Her left eye is missing and her right arm is skeletal. She also has marks on her mouth, similar to Grim. She wears a bell sleeved, off-the-shoulder blue dress with a pink flower on it, brown combat like boots, and white socks. Relationships Billy Vivian loves her dad. He is 100% where she gets her love of jokes from with his silly and outgoing personality. She frequently spends her time with him joking around, playing catch, and going on less than safe adventures. Her father often comforts her when she is feeling less than normal and she adores him for it. Don't tell anyone but Vivian is very glad she didn't inherit her father's nose. Mandy Vivian thinks her mom is the prettiest, coolest and most badass woman ever. She knows most people are deathly afraid of her which she doesn't understand because her mom is so chill although when she gets angry, Vivian can understand everyone's fears. Despite that, Vivian wants to grow up to be just like her. Vivian likes to listen to her stories. She also comforts Vivian but in a more "I'll kill anyone who hurt you" kinda way. She's also the main reason Vivian idolizes badass woman. Grim From the words of Vivian, "This is the Grim Reaper. He is my bitch." In reality, Grim is more of an uncle/nanny for Vivian but he does let her do whatever she wants (mostly because he can't stop her) so yeah, he's her bitch. She's very close to Grim and often comes to him for advice or to watch soap operas with. When she does join the Vanguard League and realizes that she needs to get over her fear of the scythe and use it to help the League, she turns to Grim for mentoring and learning to control her powers. Cayenne Vivian looks up to Cayenne a lot to the point where Vivian calls her their queen. They adore how badass Cayenne is and how she doesn't take anyone's shit. She strive to be as amazing and beautiful as Cayenne is. Cayenne barely knows them. Kingsley Vivian is the self-proclaimed rival of Kingsley and tries to be better than him in everything, even got into mechanics because it's what he's best at even though she sucks at it and quit a week later. While Vivi has a lot of "rivals" since they like to be on top, Kingsley is their most hated one because of how close he is with Cayenne and how he really can look on the bright side without faking it like she does. (People have suggested she just has an unlying crush on Kingsley. Vivi denies everything.) Persephone She complimented Vivian's hair once so now Vivian wants to protect her at all cost. Ryan Ryan once beat up a dude who was insulting Vivian and calling her a freak so she immediately attached to him. She started hanging out with him more but Ryan was emo and was going for the lone wolf thing and really didn't want to be friends with the girl who doesn't shut the fuck up. Eventually he stopped trying to get away from her as it was no use and they became best friends. Well, Vivian thinks their best friends. Ryan won't admit it. Their friendships include insulting each other, insulting others, and Vivian complaining or praising someone, usually a new rival or crush of her's. Victor Vivi hates Victor. She believes he was involved in his parents' death and since Mandy and Billy's best friends were the two victims, Vivian holds a lot of ill feelings toward him. She swears to make him pay for what he's done. Even if she dies trying. Alex She's not a big fan of Alex's almighty and great personality, but she does feel calmer around him since he's not exactly 100% human and she isn't either so it makes her feel a bit more normal. After he joins the YBA, she grows to resent him believing that if Alex and Victor both have joined YBA and they're the 100% not human people she knows, does that mean she'll eventually go bad like they did? Biz Biz resents Vivian because of their dad abandoning Biz and he seeming to love Vivi more. Biz does warm up to her eventually though after Billy forcing them to bond. However, they both have conflict views on Victor, so that's a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. Trivia * She was made by ppgzmlpfimlover for PrincessCallyie's first Next Gen contest. * Vivian gets crushes very easily especially when people are nice to her. They fade pretty quickly and she has yet to have a "real" crush on someone. A small list of people she's had a short crush on include Kingsley, Persephone, Levi, Damian, Kandi, and Danielle. Most of these people she still tends to get flustered around. * Vivian did come across Biz once. She saw her across a street and was very confused why she looked a lot like her dad. When she ran to talk to her, Vivian lost her in a crowd. Category:Characters Category:14 years old Category:Vanguard League Category:Female Category:Next Gen Category:Human-Skeleton Category:Supernatural Department